


Long Days

by Biscuit2637



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bath, Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, No Smut, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuit2637/pseuds/Biscuit2637
Summary: Steve and his partner have had a long day in the mines. Here's how they unwind.
Relationships: Steve (Minecraft)/Original Character(s), Steve (Minecraft/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Long Days

  
It was storming outside and had been for hours. Steve trudged into the house trailing mud and gravel, not having bothered to kick his boots off at the front door. Ellie was right behind him, just as exhausted and filthy. She pulled the front door closed behind her just as Steve disappeared into the large storage closet. He dropped the overstuffed bag into the nearest chest, then plopped himself on top of it with a heavy sigh, legs stretched out in front of him, head resting back against the wall. She came in a moment later, depositing her own bag on the floor and then dropping herself down right next to him. She leaned against him for a moment before pulling away with a disgusted look on her face.

"Ugh, you reek, Steve." She paused, then checked herself. "Ugh, I smell even _worse_." He chuckled at her, too tired to properly laugh. Then she stood and grabbed his hands.

"C'mon, we need a bath." She tugged at him but he didn't move. For a moment he debated sitting there, pretending to be asleep just to try and get a rise out of her, but a hot bath sounded glorious right about now. He heaved himself up from his seat with a grunt and let El lead him into the bathroom.

Steve closes the door behind them as he hears her start the water running. He kicks off his boots and peels off his sweat and rain soaked shirt just as El was doing the same. He steps behind her and wraps his arms around her just under her breasts, pulling her flush against his chest and resting his head on top of hers with a yawn, eyes closed. She smirks and looks up at him.

"Can't go to sleep yet Steve, you're still smelly." She got a tired grunt in response. She can _feel_ him smiling at her. "Smelly, smelly boy." 

"Hmmmrph." She snickered at him as she reached up and poked him in the cheek.

"C'mon smelly, get those pants off and get in the tub." He cracks an eye open at her, grinning.

"Well m'lady, if you insist." He chuckles and gives an 'oof' as she swats him, and he steps back to finish undressing. Dropping his clothes into a wet pile, he turns to see Ellie facing away from him and wriggling out of her own rain soaked pants. He can't help but stop to watch her for a moment. 

Steve surveyed the contours of her body, his eyes lingering on the curve of her bare hips. Gods she was beautiful. He wanted nothing more right now than to run his hands along those curves and memorize every detail with his fingertips (as if he didn't already know them). But even if she was in the mood, they were both too worn out to really enjoy it.

She was more solid and heavily built than Alex. Broad shoulders and thick, corded arms and legs that came from years of working on her family's fishing business. Dense muscle hidden beneath the smooth, almost delicate skin of her back and the soft flesh of her belly hid a solid core that would put many to shame. Her chestnut hair, kinked and wavy from being pulled up all day, spills unevenly over her shoulders as she removes the tie.

Ellie reached over and shut off the water, steam rising from the tub. She steps down into it, slowly lowering herself in until the water reaches her shoulders. She glances over at Steve as she grabs for the soap.

"You gonna get in or what?" She's already working the soap into a lather.

"Just admiring the view." He says as he steps into the tub. He sinks down into the water opposite her, groaning at his sore limbs and takes the soap she offers him. 

Ellie offers to get his back and he turns around, scrubbing him down as he does the front. She can feel him relaxing more and more as she kneads the kinks out of his back. They're both tired, but he'd taken the lion's share of the work today so she's going to spoil him as much as he will let her. Her fingers must hit a particularly sore spot as he stiffens, then immediately relaxes back toward her with a moan that's half pain-half pleasure. She reaches around to grasp his shoulders and pulls him back gently. He breathes out a sigh as he melts back into her.

He nearly falls asleep as she's working the soap into his hair with her fingers, washing then rinsing away the dirt and grime from the day's work and the hot water easing away his aches and pains. He reaches back catching one of her hands in his, pulling it forward and delicately pressing a kiss into her palm. 

"Your turn." He says, sitting up. She obliges and turns around, his hands going to work returning the favor. She's not nearly as tense as he is so it doesn't take long. Steve cups his hands in the water, bringing them up and releasing it over her head. He repeats the motion until her long thick hair is soaked through before grabbing the soap again, and starts working a lather into her scalp. 

He chuckles at her as she leans into his hands with a contented sigh. Steve had learned a while back having someone play with her hair was one of her weaknesses, and he uses it every chance he gets. He runs his fingers through trying to gently work the tangles out. Thankfully there weren't many, as Ellie had kept it pulled up into a bun for that very purpose, but he continues anyway. He enjoys these quiet moments and he's reluctant to bring it to an end. Ellie has leaned back onto his chest at this point, fully reversing their positions earlier as she reaches back grasping one of his arms. She brings it down to rest across her bare chest and lays her cheek on his bicep. 

"Hey Steve?"

"Hmm?"

"Love you."

"Love you too." He leans forward and lays a kiss on her temple, lingering there. She feels his hot breath on her neck as she stretches an arm back and resting it around the back of his neck. He reclines back against the tub pulling her tighter against him and they lounge like this, soaking in each others presence in the quiet bliss.

Steve is hesitant to break the moment. He wants to stay like this forever, holding her tight, relaxed, content, _happy,_ but the water has other ideas. It's heat is long gone and its starting to get cold. Ellie apparently thinks the same as she leans forward and pulls the plug. As the water drains the chill in the air forces them up and out of the tub. She already has goose-bumps as she locates the towels, tossing one to him. She takes two for herself, wrapping one around her body, and drying her hair with the other.

Steve is still so very tired, but the stress and strain of the day is gone, thanks to her ministrations. He feels loose and relaxed and ready to fall asleep on his feet. Swiping the towel over his face and hair one last time, he wraps it around his waist and gathers up their dirty clothes. He deposits them in a basket to be washed in the morning as he makes his way out to the bedroom with Ellie close behind. She combs her fingers through her hair as she walks in, and Steve is digging in the drawers for his underwear. She fishes out her own and slips them on, pulls back the blanket and plops face first onto the bed, skipping a shirt. The weather's warm enough and Steve's there to keep her cozy if it turns chilly anyway. 

Steve finally locates a pair of boxers and turns just as she face-plants into the mattress with a _whumpf_. He chuckles at her, deciding to follow her example and doesn't bother with anything beyond his underwear. She feels the bed dip as he climbs in underneath the blankets and scoots over to give him room. Once he's settled she moves back to him as he wraps an arm around her and he once again pulls her in close. Ellie curls up against his chest, listening to the beating of his heart as she starts drifting off. 

"Hey Ellie?" His voice is thick and heavy, as if he's just barely awake.

"Mmm?"

"Love you." She smiles into his chest.

"Love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks, long time lurker, first time posting. This is a thing ( among a lot of things) I've had written out for a while, just haven't had the courage to actually post it. Hope you peeps enjoy it as much as I do. Side note - the tub is supposed to be one of the big recessed-into-the-floor kinda deals, but I couldn't just couldn't figure out how to get the wording right to work it in. *shrugs* Comments? Kudos?


End file.
